Showing The Ropes
by SongBirdBlues
Summary: Allan/Guy short fic - Guy wants Allan to show him the ropes after he joins the outlaws. Warnings: slash, slight mentions of dub-con and bondage.


****

Title:

Showing The Ropes  
**Author: **SongBirdBlues (A.K.A dollysgirl04)  
**Word Count: **1,143  
**Rating: T**  
**Characters/Pairings:** Allan/Guy, Allan, Guy, Much.  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Spoilers: **Season 3 from 3x11  
**Warnings: **Slash, slight mentions of dub-con and bondage.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, just playing.  
**Notes:** Old short fic I did for Intercom over on live journal - Guy wants Allan to show him the ropes after he joins the outlaws.

* * *

The birds tweeted over head in the blue morning sky as Allan a Dale set amicably out on his task.

Wood collecting was not his favourite thing in the world, far from it, but he was extremely happy to escape the confines of the camp today.

He had spent far too long hanging around camp avoiding Guy of Gisborne's gaze.

The feeling of eyes haunting his every move was beginning to get under his skin. It was making him jumpy as the whole gang had witnessed the day before when Much had tapped him on the shoulder to ask him a question and he had snapped at him worse then he had ever snapped at Much since rejoining the gang.

Much had given him a hurt look that said that Allan had just messed up months of new found friendship and gone for a walk. The others had all averted their eyes and pretended to be busy, but not Guy.

Guy had just grinned at him from under that mess of black hair, through his haunted dark eyes.

He had smirked at Allan like he knew exactly the cause of all Allan's unsettledness and flightiness and he enjoyed it immensely.

When their eyes met Allan immediately darted his gaze away, as though fearing the damage Gisborne's gaze could do, as through mere eye contact Guy would see all his thoughts.

Behind him the leaves crackled as they were tread on underfoot, he was being followed.

He drew his sword as he spun around to face his tracker and came face to face with the very person he had been so happy to flee from.

"Feeling nervous, Allan?" Guy smirked again.

"Guy," Allan said, swallowing out of anxious habit. "What are you doing out here?"

"I saw you leaving," He said, taking a step closer as Allan lowered his sword. "I thought we should have a little..." He paused, searching for the right word. "Conversation."

'Walk away. Leave him here. Don't look back.' A little voice in the back of his head whispered.

Guy motion for them to keep walking further into the forest, away from the dim sounds of Much clanging pots, making breakfast, that they could still hear.

'Don't you remember what he's like?' The voice piped up again, 'Don't you remember how it was?'

He ignored its warnings, walking onwards with the former Sheriff's man. 'Just an innocent conversation is all.' He answered it back.

Guy's hand reached out and pulled him to a halt. He realised belatedly that they had walked furthered then he had intended to while his mind had been preoccupied.

He also hadn't realised how close Guy had gotten during that time; he was now standing close enough that Allan could see the tiny scar by his left eye.

"So this is Robin Hood's infamous gang? This is what was worth abandoning me for?" Guy accused casually.

"Look Guy-" He started before Gisborne cut him off.

"Save your breath, it does not bother me; I did not come here to accuse you." Guy stated calmly, ignoring the fact that it was exactly what he had been doing.

"You didn't?" Allan asked disbelievingly. He licked his lips apprehensively, all too well aware that this was the first time he had faced Guy alone since he had left that night.

"No," Guy said, moving to circle his former right hand man, coming to a stop behind him he placed a hand on Allan's shoulder. "Quite the opposite, I came to ask for your help."

"My help?" Allan said incredulously, "What'd you want my help for?"

"I am not used to living as an outlaw in the forest, I want you to show me the ropes," He said in a smooth silken tone as he moved one of his hands down Allan's side. "Like I showed you when you came to the castle."

Gisborne's hot breath was on his neck and he couldn't stop the shiver that went shooting down his spine.

He closed his eyes and Guy's hand on his hip transported him back to another place, another time, where the smell of burnt flesh permeated the air along with the howls of the suffering souls of the dungeon, His wrists rubbed raw and the taste of blood on his lips.

His vision was greying around the edges as Guy's hand slunk along his exposed abdomen, sliding down his smooth wet skin to his hip until it reached the material of his breeches, gently pressing onwards to his lower stomach and then lower...

Allan could feel the same misery he felt then sinking back into his bones, even as he open his eyes and the greenery of the forest fluttered back into focus.

"Well?" Guy asked in that same silken tone, his hot breath rushing passed Allan's ear.

"Guy, I dunno about this..." He trailed off unsure and Guy's fingers tightened on his hip.

"It's a simple request, Allan, just an innocent little favour. Hood doesn't need to know, we can keep it just between us." Guy whispered in his ear like a devil on his shoulder, his voice so persuasive, his presence so intoxicating, and Allan could feel himself falling for the same old tricks Guy always used.

"This isn't the castle, Guy; it's not the same rules out here." He protested half-heartedly, his feeble objection falling on deaf ears.

"Which is exactly why I need you, Allan, to help me get the hang of things out here, on the other side of the law." Gisborne's sentence was punctuated by one of his hands finding its way under Allan's shirt and the other his breeches.

"I guess showing you the ropes couldn't hurt." Allan said, his voice weaker than it should have been.

"Good." Guy purred in his ear as he stepped away from Allan and the sound of another outlaw coming their way reached them.

"Allan! Gisborne! Breakfast!" Much called as he walked over to them.

"Right, back to the camp then. Allan, I'll talk to you later." Guy said walking away from them back towards the camp.

"Right." Allan whispered far too low for the retreating figure of Guy of Gisborne to hear him and swallowed down a sudden feeling of helplessness.

Much was looking back and forth between Allan and Guy, "What was all of that about?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it, let's just get back to camp." Allan said pushing his unease aside and clasping his friend on the shoulder.

"Sure." Said Much sounding unconvinced and they both started heading back to the rest of the gang.

With Gisborne out of reach the little voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like a conscience started bugging him again.

'If it was so innocent' it asked, 'then why does it feel like you're betraying them all over again?'

And this time Allan had no answer to its question.


End file.
